1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable connector, and more particularly to a cable connector with circuit boards and method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The common cable connector, such as mini SAS HD cable connector, usually has two retaining mechanisms. One of the retaining mechanisms is formed to retain a group of PCBs (Print Circuit Board) along a top to bottom direction after soldering some cables to the PCB. Another retaining mechanism is formed by being insert-molded around the PCBs to enclose the welding spots between the cables and the PCBs. The above two retaining mechanisms and PCBs are secured by an insulative housing. As described above, the cable connector is formed intricately and needs many working procedures to accomplish each forming steps. Said working procedures usually can be not controlled easily. Besides, said two retaining mechanisms waste too much insulative material that results in high cost and is not environmentally.
It is desirable to provide an improved cable connector and method of making the same for solving above problems.